Cold as Ice Warm as Fire
by alf05
Summary: She loves him but she wants to hide it... Only one knows her secret... But is that what he only knows? Or is there somethinge else? NxM R


**_A/N: _**Here's another story for you guys... Hope you like it... and please don't forget to review...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

** Cold as Ice; Warm as Fire**

Everyone in the Academy know Natsume Hyuuga of the Dangerous Ability Type, the Fire- wielder, the School Heartthrob, the Meanest and Coldest Guy…

But he has friends by his side even if he always says he doesn't need them yet they still stay by his side… And will you believe that someone love him not as a friend, crush or even a puppy love… she is deeply in love with him… well secretly… the only one that knows her feelings except herself is Kokoroyumi- the neighborhood psychic…

She knows that Koko won't say a thing to Natsume… And did I mention that she's none other than Mikan Sakura, the one Natsume always call names, insult and teases… Wonder how come Mikan is in love with him if he always teases her… Well they say that when you fight with someone you in some sort of way get closer to each other. Maybe that's what happened to Mikan she got closer to him and at the end totally fell in love with him… She was doing fine hiding her feelings but there are times where she fell for him deeply and had the urge to tell him but she stop herself at the nick of time… The next you're about to read is how their love story end up… This is after all their story…

"Natsume!"

"Grrr… Her again…" he grunted as he pretended to be asleep.

"I know you're awake so don't pretend." She said as she continues to poke his cheek.

"What do you want?" he asked irately at her.

"Come with us to Central Town. And I know you're not doing anything so don't complain." she said then stood up signaling him to follow. And he did for the fact that she was right and there's nothing he can do, she already made up her mind. When they reached the bus stop she was confused to see only Ruka. But she was sure that Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Sumire, Mochu and Koko were there when she left to get Natsume.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Oh! Hello Mikan & Natsume, they left Narumi-sensei need help with the 3rd Graders and Hotaru need to finish an invention due tonight. And I'll be off now I just stayed to tell you that I have to help her. Bye!"

"Bye!" and off Ruka went. "There goes the trip to Central Town." she sighed.

"Well I think I owe you an apology for disturbing you." she said as she turn around to face Natsume.

"Let's go." he said quietly.

"Where to?"

"To Central Town. I need to get something there anyway."

"Really? That's great!"

When they reached the Town Natsume went to a Jewelry shop and Mikan just followed.

"What are you gonna do in a jewelry shop?" she asked when they entered the shop.

He didn't answer instead he went to the counter.

"I'm gonna pick up the necklace I told you to make last week."

"Here you go, Sir." Said the saleslady and she handed him a box. Inside **are** 2 necklaces one with the pendant that has the symbol of fire and the other with the symbol of water. From afar it seems to be just one necklace because the two pendants are joined at the back to make it look like that the back and front have different symbols. He took it and put it around his neck.

"Thank you sir." And they left…

When Mikan was done with her window shopping they went back to the Sakura tree where Natsume was relaxing peacefully earlier. When they were sitting comfortably on the grass Natsume took the necklace off and took the one with the fire symbol…

"Here…" he said as he hand the necklace to Mikan. Mikan just looked at Natsume with a questioning look. When he can't wait any longer for her to take it he went in front of her and put the necklace around her neck by himself.

"What's this for?"

"It's for you. For you to always remember that I'm looking over you and will always love you. It has my symbol in it. And this one here…" he said as he reached for the one around his neck. "…this has the symbol of water for me to remember you always. Because you're the water that calm my fire always and you're the water that takes care of me." He finished his sentence and he look at Mikan who was now crying.

"You're so mushy you know that." She said with a smile and then she hugged him which he returned. They stayed like that for the rest of the day and they watched the sunset together.

From afar are a group of teenagers smiling…

"Good for them." said Koko

"It really is an advantage when we have our own psychic." said Nonoko

"Yeah and he's not just a psychic his also a matchmaker." praised Anna

"Enough with the praises I was just passing by when Natsume had that thought." Koko said waving a hand to the others.

"_Mikan my water, my light and my love…"_

-Finish-


End file.
